Lost UNDER RIVISEMENT
by Captiveembrace
Summary: Kikyo Steals Inuyasha's soul and Kagome Sets out with the gang to get it back. Problem is though, Kagome forgets inuyasha and the gang. I'll leave it at that! ENJOY! This is a Inu/Kag pairing. I don't own Inuyasha or the Characters of Inuyasha.
1. The Beginning

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

**Lost**

**Light golden eyes stared out from the dense woods. Watching the lone woman sitting amongst the brightly colored blooms of the field. Blue and purple flowers surrounded Kagome's figure each one giving off their special scent. Inuyasha's ears twitched as they picked up her voice. She sat there humming a song that he had never heard before. The soft melody was making him relax. Kagome came here often to get away from people and problems. Inuyasha looked down at his feet. He is the reason why she is there today. Early that morning he had left to see Kikyo. When he returned a couple hours later Kagome was so angry that Inuyasha could not even tell her why he went to see Kikyo in the first place. One heated word after another led to Kagome stomping off in the opposite direction. Inuyasha followed her to make sure she would be ok. He never left her alone. It scared him to much. He had to talk to her, letting this continue is madness. He made his first step into the field and prayed that she wouldn't tell him to go away. **

**Kagome was still singing to herself when the faint sound of footsteps came to her ears. Just behind her Inuyasha had came to a stop. Even with her back turned she looked beautiful to him. "Inuyasha. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Kikyo?" her voice sounded defeated. "_Time and time again that bitch breaks his heart and I've been there to pick up the pieces, and s__till he runs to her. Even after all that I have done and sacrificed for him. He should stay with her and save me the heartache. Praying that he doesn't go back to her is useless. I can't take it the heartache is killing me._" She kept her face turned from him as she thought this, she never wanted him to see her like this. Broken and crying. _"Please, just make the pain stop." _Kagome thought.**

**"Kagome, you don't understand. Yes, I went to her but not for the reason you think," Inuyasha could not stand it. He could feel the sadness rolling off her in waves, and smell the salt of the tears on her face. He would kill himself if it would just make her happy again. "What was the reason then? If your not going to say anything further. I'd like for you to leave me alone then." **

**"Please don't send me away. Kagome, I went to tell Kikyo that I wanted to leave, break this thing. She has nothing to give me but pain and sorrow. I left her Kagome. I told her that I had fell in love with you. She tried to make me stay, she even begged me to marry her. Kagome, I can't be away from you any longer. I can't deny the feelings, the love, that I have for you. Please Kagome, don't send me away. I want to give you my heart. My love. Everything I have. If you will have me." Inuyasha held back fear, and the tears that threatened to fall as he stood silently waiting for her answer. Minutes ticked by with no word. Not even birds chirped their happy songs. All was quiet. _"Dear God, i'm too late_." Despair took over his body, he felt as though he was choking. He could not move an inch. All he wanted to do was collapse on the hard ground and beg Kagome to take him to let him with her. He did not know what to say to sway her to into being with him. Finally after battling with himself he made a move to turn away from her. To run away from his pain and heartache. "Inuyasha, don't go." Kagome cried. Inyasha stopped her voice like sweet music to his ears. "Kagome?" **

_**"Is he serious**_**?" Kagome thought. Everything he said kept running through her head. _"Is it true? He really wants me_?" She kept repeating those words in her head, "Inuyasha. Yo...you want to be with me? Are you serious?" Kagome could not stop the tears running down her face as she looked at him. Reaching up she took a hold of his hand, "You really want me! Inuyasha, you don't know how long i've waited to hear you say those words. Inuyasha, I love you!" **

**"Kagome" he pulled her up to him and wrapped his long arms around her. For a few minutes he held her before he whispered back to her. With all of the love he had came pouring out of him when he told her "I love you too, Kagome." They sank down to the grass holding eachother even when the clouds covered the bright blue skies and the drizzle of soft rain began to fall. _"I'm so happy_" they both thought at the same time.**

**They had no idea that downwind from them. In the now dark woods. A lurking shadow filled with anger and betrayal was watching them. "He's mine. Forever. He can't run from me. No matter how far, or how fast Inuyasha. You can not escape me. I will have you back!" Kikyo laughed maniacly. "It's time for me to make a visit to Wei-Shan" he was a Shaman in the next village and all he required was a tussle under the sheets to get what she wanted. Wei-Shan had more power than her and he dabbled in black magic which is what Kikyo needed from him this time. ****Kikyo turned from the couple and began to make her way towards Wei-Shan's hut. From where she was it would take her at least two days to reach her destination. After she got what she wanted from Wei-Shan, it would take her another two days to get back. Which in turn gave her plenty of time to plan. **

**Inuyasha lifted his head up from the ground when he the light rain hit his face. "Kagome? We need to head back to the village, I don't want you to get sick." Inuyasha was beginning to worry when he didn't recieve an answer from her. He looked down and pushed her soft hair back from her face he. Laughing to himself __****_"She is asleep, out in the open, AND in the rain." _****Slowly he sat up with her in his arms and with great skill he stood up and held her against his strong chest. Kagome smiled in her sleep. Inuyasha began to run at a gentle pace, he didn't want to wake her. It felt so good to him holding her close like this, surprising him he realized that he wanted to do this all through the night. "_Maybe Kagome will come and stay with me instead of living with Kaede?" _The thought made his smile even bigger. Having her with him all day and night would be amazing. "_I'll have to talk to Kaede about it first and then i'll ask Kagome." _**

**It was not long until he reached the village. Kagome was still fast asleep when he finally reached Kaede's hut near the shrine. "Mmmn. Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in her sleep. Hearing her say his name in her sleep made his chest puff out with pride she was his now, and no one could take her from him now. "Where have ye two been all afternoon?" Kaede's voice appeared out of no where scaring Inuyasha so bad that he yelped and made the hair on his neck stand on edge. "Scared ye now did I Inuyasha?" Kaede laughed outloud "Keh, did not. I knew you were there old woman." Inuyasha replied after he got himself situated. "Ye better get in here before ye both catch a cold." Kaede once again laughed to herself "_It's about time those two got together" _She thought to herself. With her knowing smile she led Inuyasha to where Kagome's pallet was laid. "Cover her good now Inuyasha. She is more likely to catch a cold than ye are." "I am" Inuyasha replied. With great care he lowered Kagome down and covered her. "_Her clothes are not wet thankfully"_ Inuyasha thought to himself "Hey Kaede, since Kagome is asleep there is something I would like to talk to you about." He wasn't exactly sure on how he was going to bring up the subject on Kagome living with him. "Inuyasha I'm sorry lad but your going to have to wait I don't have to long till supper is supposed to be served Miroku, Sango and Shippo will be returning real soon from their hike because of the rain" Kaede told him in a reluctant voice "_I wonder what he is thinking of now?"_ With that last thought she turned and began to make supper. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Inuyasha walked over and sit next to the sleeping Kagome.**


	2. Four Days

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

**Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly. "**_**Hurry up old woman. I don't know how much longer I'm going to wait on the others to get here!" **_** he thought to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he was this hungry. Kaede worked quickly putting their meal together fish with rice balls and as a desert some sweet cakes. Inuyasha decided that he would try to steal one of the fish that Kaede had set out on the oshiki. When he thought the old woman wasn't looking he started to sneak across the room. Tip toe. Tip toe. Inuyasha very carefully leaned towards the little table and stopped to look at Kaede. "**_**Good she hasn't noticed what I'm doing. I'm so going to get away with this. Heh." **_**Inuyasha smiled real big and snickered to himself. He reached his long arm towards the steaming fish and with the claw on his right hand started to pick up one of the delectable pieces. "Inuyasha ye had better think twice before you take that piece of fish." Kaede turned and eyed him with a death glare. Inuyasha stared at the old with woman with his mouth hanging open "How? What? How did you know? What I was doing?" he stammered out. Kaede laughed at him "I just know ye Inuyasha." After Inuyasha had put back the piece of fish he was trying to steal Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came into the hut. "That smells great Kaede!" all three chirped out at the same time. Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes when she heard all the commotion that was going on the pretty big hut. "Hey guys! You're all back!" Kagome exclaimed as she stretched. Her stomach began to growl real loud "**_**I woke up just in time for supper"**_** Kagome sighed real big "**_**I wonder if all that was a dream? Did Inuyasha really leave Kikyo? "**_** she turned her head to look at him and found herself nose to nose with him. "Are you ok Kagome? You looked sad there for minute." Kagome shook her head yes that she was fine and Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "**_**Oh my grace. It really did happen!" **_**Kagome's face lit up with a smile. All her dreams and wishes had finally come true. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as everyone started to pass the dinner that Kaede had fixed. Everyone was chattering and laughing at Miroku while Shippo was telling Kaede about how he tried to rub Sango's butt and smacked time and time again. Miroku sat with his lips closed. His eyebrow began to twitch. Finally after a full minute had went by "Shippo! Can you not see that your embarrassing Sango?" and proceeded to knock him the head twenty times before Sango told him to stop her face bright with color. Kagome could not help but laugh at them. They had been dating for a while now and still Sango would not let him touch in any inappropriate way. Inuyasha laughed to himself without all his friends and Kagome he would be miserable. Inuyasha felt around the floor for Kagome's hand, and smiled when she took a hold of his. "I love you Kagome" he whispered. She smiled "I love you too Inuyasha." That night after everyone had said goodbye and went to their huts Inuyasha watched as Kagome fell asleep once again. "Inuyasha why are ye still here?" Kaede asked with a puzzled expression. "Kaede. How would feel if Kagome came to live with me?" as he said this he stroked Kagome's lavender scented hair. "There is only one way that I would let ye take Kagome to your hut to live Inuyasha." "And what would that be Kaede?" Inuyasha asked warily. "Ye have to marry the girl." The old woman looked at him with thoughtful eyes. "I'll ask her first thing in the morning." Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping woman. "**_**I never thought about marriage. " I don't see why not when I have already decided that I want to be with her for the rest of my life." **_** Inuyasha smiled at Kaede and headed for the door of the hut. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning Kaede." With those last words he left. "I'll see ye then, Inuyasha." **____


	3. Day 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

-warning! There is Sexual content in this chapter!-

**Day 1**

**Kikyo looked up into the bight morning sky. "I'm already half way there" her smile spread across her face "**_**Not to much longer Inuyasha. Not much longer."**_

**Inuyasha pulled his blanket over his head and groaned. **_**" Morning already**_**?" It had took forever last night for him to fall asleep. He just could not get his mind off the conversation he had with Kaede the night before. **_**"I know Kagome loves me, but would she want to marry me**_**?" Inuyasha rolled over and pulled his blanket off. **_**"I might as well get up anyways. I'm going to have to talk to Kaede and have her ask Kagome on how she would feel about marriage. Yea! That's a great idea**_**!" Inuyasha smiled at his own cunning. "Kagome will never know." Inuyasha climbed off his sleep pallet and decided that now would be the best time to go to the hot spring and bathe. Inuyasha grabbed up his fire rat kimono and strode to the other side of his hut to retrieve his robes. After a few minutes of rummaging around Inuyasha picked up his pine scented soap and headed out the door to the hot spring. **

**Kagome woke early in the morning. The first thought she had was of Inuyasha, she was so happy. The smile she wore never faded, all she could think about was him. "**_**Inuyasha I can't wait to see you. But first I'm going to have to go bathe." **_**Kagome hurriedly grabbed her kimono and lavender soap and started the short walk to the hot spring. What she or Inuyasha didn't realize something very important. They had left their drying cloths at home.**

Inuyasha stripped down and took in a deep breath. All of the smells around him sent relaxing chills throughout his entire body. Inuyasha slowly went into the hot spring. The steam rising on top of the warm water was so thick that he could not see very far in front of him. The water felt so good. After laying still for a few minutes Inuyasha decided he better wash up quickly before some of the other villagers decided to come. He stood up and reached for his bar of soap and instantly froze. Someone just stepped into the hot spring right across from him.

Kagome had thrown her dirty clothes on the ground and walked into the hot relaxing water. She went in waist deep and bent down to stick her head under the water to wet her hair. Kagome flipped her long black hair back over her shoulder and taking her lavender scented soap she began to wash up her body. As she lathered her stomach and chest the water from her hair left trails going down her body. Little by little the soap moved down with the water. Her lean stomach came into view as the soap disappeared. Kagome sighed with pure delight and began to wash her hair.

Inuyasha slowly turned around. His ears twitched and leaned forward with each light splashing sound that floated towards him. He took a deep breath through his nose and smiled. "_The smell is lavender_. _That's Kagome scent."_ Slowly Inuyasha inched forward. She smells so good. Again Inuyasha moved forward. Images of Kagome flooded into his mind. "_I have to see her." _ Again Inuyasha inched closer to her. In the mist he could just make out the outline of her body. He hesitated "_I should leave her be. But, I just have to see her." _For minute Inuyasha thought that she may have heard him when he moved towards her again but she made no sound or movement to get out of the water so he decided that she hadn't heard his approach. Slowly he sank down until the water lapped at his chin and proceeded ever closer to the miko. When Kagome came fully into his line of sight it took Inuyasha all he had not to gasp out loud. She was so beautiful. Kagome was facing away from him washing her long hair. His eyes trailed down her sinuous back as the suds there made their lazy trek down to the water lapping at her hips. Inuyasha didn't expect the powerful urge to touch her come crashing down onto him he felt…He needed to touch her skin and put his mark on her. Without thinking he rushed her. Grabbing her arms and wrapping one of his strong arms around her he yanked her to him. The feeling of her wet skin sliding next to him was driving him crazy. With his free hand he turned her face towards him and like a dying man reaching for water he ravished her full lips with a deep kiss.

Kagome knew without a doubt that the person who grabbed her from behind was Inuyasha. When she felt his lips come crashing down on her own she couldn't help but kiss him back with the same fierceness as him. Kagome's stomach felt like there were butterflies flying around inside of her. That feeling changed dramatically when she heard Inuyasha growl and the hand that was touching her face slowly slipped lower to stroke her collar bone. A moan escaped from Kagome's mouth as Inuyasha's lips led a trail of fire down from her lips to her neck and began to lap at the perspiration left from the steam. Kagome's eyes shot open when his hand abandoned caressing her collar bone and gently began to tug on the tip of her breast. Kagome felt like she was on fire. The pressure that was building in her most intimate of parts was trying to consume her she didn't understand the feeling but instincts told her the only way to alleviate it was to keep it burning. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's arousal it was intoxicating. The feel of her wet body rubbing against his each time he touched her was driving him mad with want. Inuyasha wanted more of her. The taste of was like honey the more he kissed her the sweeter the taste. He just couldn't take anymore. With his one hand still caressing her aching nipple, Inuyasha let his other hand snake from her hip down between her thighs to the dark curls that guarded her inner light. He began to stroke the little bead between her heavenly lips making her gasp he had to cover her mouth to keep her moans from bringing the other villagers. Kagome was beginning to sob from all the pleasure Inuyasha was giving her but still she wanted more. Another deep moan came from her throat as she felt Inuyasha's claw tipped finger move lower and dip inside of her. It was like he was testing her at that moment Kagome felt his thick arousal on her back it was hard and knowing that he was being affected just as bad as her made her more from him. Inuyasha didn't know how much longer he could take before he had to bury himself deep inside of her. Every part of him screamed for release as he probed with his one finger he decided that she was loose enough for him to add another. When his second finger slid in with no problem and her body adjusted to the width he decided it was time. Slowly dragging her up his body he let his erection press against her skin when he felt that he had brought her up high enough he put his arm up under her left knee and lifted her leg so it would make it easier to enter her hot sheath. When he let the tip of his thick member touch just outside her entrance he growled with frustration and pure hate came boiling aver him as he let her leg go. Inuyasha quickly picked the heavily breathing woman up and went to shore grabbing her clothes he ran back into the water carrying her to where he was previously beginning to wash before Kagome had came in. Inuyasha let out a hailstorm of curses. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him after finally gathering enough air to speak. "People are coming. We have to get out of here." Inuyasha bit out. Immediately Kagome straightened and reached for her clothes Inuyasha did the same. After a few minutes of hurriedly yanking on their clothes and rushing into the bushes the four people from the village arrived to take their midmorning bath.

Kagome and Inuyasha carefully made their around the hot spring and happily managed to go unnoticed by the new arrivals. After they were a safe distance away from the spring Inuyasha decided then and there that he was going to ask Kagome to marry him before he could open his mouth to ask her Kagome piped up "Inuyasha? Will you marry me?" Kagome's shocked Inuyasha so bad that he almost walked into a tree. With his mouth open. Kagome was beginning to wonder when Inuyasha burst out laughing "I don't see what is so funny about my question Inuyasha!" "I'm sorry Kagome, but you see I had just opened my mouth to ask you the same thing. I love you Kagome and I want to be with you forever and I want to share with you all the pleasures of life including what almost happened back there. Yes, I will marry you Kagome." "Oh! Inuyasha I love you! I want all of those experiences with you too. I want everything that's you."

`````Later that afternoon`````

Inuyasha and Kagome sat together in Kaede's hut as they waited for their friends to show up. Kaede smiled at the couple she knew something was up but she patiently waited for the others to show before she would say anything. At that moment Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came in through the door of the hut. After everyone had finally settled down and gotten comfortable they got their shock of their lives. "Kagome and I have decided to get married." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled. Without a moment to spare Sango began to jump up and down screaming "I can't believe it Kagome! Oh my God! We have so much planning to do!" Kagome joined the screaming woman "I know! I can't believe it either but it's really happening!" As the two girls dragged Kaede and Shippo out of the hut so they could go tell the rest of the villagers the good news and to start the planning Inuyasha and Miroku sat in silence for a minute. Each one waiting until they were sure no one could hear them. They two began to show in their manly way of hugging and patting eachother on the back Inuyasha smirked at Miroku "Your next you perverted monk" Miroku sighed and replied "I know and I'm just as proud as you are" with that said and done the two men exited the hut.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER EVERYBODY! PLEASE R&R!


	4. Day 2

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I do own this story.

**Chapter 4**

**Day 2**

"**Kagome, what kind of food are we going to have at the wedding?" Sango asked. She had some suggestions and ideas that she thought everyone would like. "Um. I don't know Sango. I've been busy working on the invitations" Kagome sighed **_**'Half the people I'm inviting don't even know who I am! Inuyasha I hope that these people you know are civilized.' **_**She thought as she remembered some of the people's names. "Kagome, do you think that Inuyasha would mind if I lived with you guys? After you and him are married?" Shippo looked up at Kagome. Shippo felt as though Kagome and Inuyasha were his parents. They watched over him like parents would and so he decided that he really wanted them to be his family officially. He waited patiently while Kagome thought over what Inuyasha would say. "I don't think he would mind Shippo. Why don't we ask him when he gets back from helping Miroku?" Kagome Smiled at the little fox demon. "Really, you will ask him with me?" Shippo smiled back at Kagome and ran off to tell his friends that Inuyasha was probably going to be his new daddy.**

"**You know what!" Kagome threw her paper to the side "I don't know what we are going to have! And quite frankly! I don't care!" Kagome huffed out in fit. Kaede smiled at Kagome's frustrated face "Kagome why don't ye go for a walk. Let me worry about the food for the wedding" Kaede smiled once again at Kagome. "Kaede I think that is a great idea!" Kagome got up from her seat on the floor and left the hut as fast as she could. Finally being outside and away from all the work inside Kagome began to feel so relaxed. She hated planning for events. Reason being she was not that great at it. Kagome picked flowers as she meandered down the dirt path towards the river. As she came closer to the smooth shiny surface of the water she started to feel uneasy. Brushing it off to the side of her mind she decided to sit down. Finding a nice flat grey stone she sat down from where she was she could see the fish jumping up and out of the water swimming up the sparkling river. "Hey! Kagome!" She turned her head to see who was calling for and saw Sango running down the dirt path that she just previously vacated. Slowing down to a fast walk Sango asked her as soon as she got near "Do you mind if I join you for a while?" Smiling at her best friend Kagome couldn't help but reply "Of course I don't mind if you do!" Sango sat down on another rock opposite of Kagome. With a serious look on her face "Kagome. I have to tell you something. And you can't tell anybody. Ok?"**

**_author's note_**

**Hmn….I wonder what's going to happen? Any guesses as to what Sango is going to say? Lol**

**I'm sorry about the short chapter. My laptop is still messed up and by the time I got here to the library it was closing but I have managed to get in a couple paragraphs so thanks for waiting on me!**


End file.
